Nintendo Power V18
Nintendo Power V18 is the 18th issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Dr. Mario on it's cover. This volume of Nintendo Power was also the first to have the popular "Now Playing" article that ran for several years. Contents ''Solar Jetman'' The first game featured in the magazine was Solar Jetman. The article gave an in-depth look at the games items and had maps for many of the Levels. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters in a Maniac Mansion setting. ''Little Nemo: The Dream Master'' The next article featured Little Nemo: The Dream Master. It was a 10-page article revealing maps for most of the Levels. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Crystalis, Tombs & Treasure and Super Mario Bros. 3. ''Dr. Mario'' This article gave readers a look at the cover story, Dr. Mario. It included information on how to play the game and techniques and tips on how to win. Game Boy This section of the magazine included reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews Some of the games reviewed were DuckTales, Dr. Mario, RoboCop, and NES Play Action Football. Game Boy Classified Similar to the "Classified Information" article, this section included tips and secrets for Game Boy titles. Top 10 This section listed the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Super Mario Land'' #''Gargoyle's Quest'' #''Batman'' ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' The next article featured Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. It was a massive 21-page article that had full maps for many of the levels. It also included tips on defeating enemies and finding items. There were more maps included on the back side of the poster. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: Now Playing This article, new to Nintendo Power this issue, listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here included (in alphabetical order): Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Gremlins 2, Little Nemo: The Dream Master, Mega Man 3, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game. Four-Player Extra This article explained that the next volume of Nintendo Power would be another strategy guide, focusing on 13 different 4-player games. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section included Deja Vu, Mega Man 3 and Wayne Gretzky Hockey. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Super Mario Bros. 3 continues to hold the #1 spot. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Final Fantasy # Mega Man 2 # Tetris # Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos # Ninja Gaiden # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # The Legend of Zelda # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:1990 Nintendo Power volumes